Ravenclaw in Hogwarts
by 7thpersonPOV
Summary: Nadia isn't from around here, she's more powerful than Merlin and older than Harry Potters great grandparents yet she looks like she's 16. After being under the ground for over 100 years she must readjust and destroy what put her down there, but she isn't who she was before.
1. Chapter 1: Back story

**Side note: Chapter 1 takes place in 1892 Hogwarts and I didn't go very in depth in the characters as you will find out more about them as the story continues.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ravenclaw that fell into the rabbit hole

"Before you leave remember that there's two feet of parchment on the goblin war due by tomorrow" Stated professor Bins as he tidied his work area. I packed up my quills and rushed out of the classroom to catch up with Lydia. "His lecture are going to be the death of me someday."

"I think he's going to talk himself to death before you get around to it." She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Yes, then he will continue to teach from beyond the grave." My tone light and humorous, "It will be as though nothing changed."

"Hey that reminds me, a few of us are going to sneak a couple cases of butterbeer to the quidditch pitch tonight, would you be able to attend?"

I took my time answering to give the impression that I did in fact wish to go, "Sorry but I have to tutor a few third years on ancient runes then the Hufflepuffs are hosting their bi-weekly Wednesday night games."

Her eyes darted to the ground and back before disappointingly giving me her reply, "Goodness why must you be so selfless. If I didn't love you so much I would've clocked you over the head by now."

Her words seem to blur and i could barley make out that she was upset.

"I was only kidding. Don't listen to me, I let my mouth go off before my brain catches up." She cooed and took my arm into hers leading me away from the trance I was in. After that, all she said seemed to drift right past me as though it never were. Without the tugging on my cape I might have remained in tat state for a while yet.

"They need you."

I spun on my heels to catch a glimpse of who was attempting to get my attention. There stood little Emilia, her squeaky voice filled with urgency and her eyes were darting up and down the rows of students that flooded the enclosed area. Without another word she took hold of my hand and led me through the castle at an astonishing speed, abandoning Lydia and her soliloquy.

"Slow down. Who needs my help? Are they hurt? Where are they?" My words soon forgotten as we rounded a corner and found ourselves in the winter wonderland that buried the castle grounds with mounds of snow. Emilia's running remained persistent even as we breached the forbidden forest and the frosty ground gave away to a thicket of twisted roots and frozen soil. I threw my one arm up, covering my face, to deflect all the low bearing branches. The forest darkened into a quiet, desolate maze.

"There." Her words formed more of an incoherent pant contrary to her usual thought out statements. She skidded to a stop near a small clearing in which I could make out the details on her concerned face once more.

"Emilia? Where are they?" My questions remained soft and comforting to help hide the fear I felt rising up in me. The late December sun shone through the opening in the branches down onto Emilia's short colourless curls.

"I'm so sorry, they made me." I almost missed her barely audible apology over the sudden rustling winds.

"Don't be sorry, I'm here. You can tell me anything, you know that." I lowered myself to my knees and rested my palms on her trembling shoulders only to pull them back instantaneously by her surreal coldness. My hands flew to the fastening on my cape, when I looked back, her caramel eyes were replaced with pools of gray sand that spilled over her plump cheeks. Soon my surroundings gave way to complete and utter darkness. With I start I realized her hands were cupping my face and she was hovering slightly above the ground. A deep voice echoed around the darkness like a low hum. "She needn't be harmed if you let us in. We want to help create a better future for our kind."

"We are all that's left" Came a softer more feminine whisper.

"Don't you want to help us?"

"Don't you want us to survive?" I pulled out my wand and cast I silent "Lumos" spell.

"STOP. HOW DARE YOU HURT US? WE WILL LET HER DIE IF YOU DON'T STOP." The voices merged to create a booming sound that seemed to shake everything around us. With their sudden disarray I saw my opening and brightened the ball of light that floated high above our heads.

The darkness seemed to fade and so did the ground beneath me. With that I entered complete darkness once more but this time it was almost suffocating.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pit

**If you made it this far, thank you. Any feedback is welcomed and please point out any grammar, punctuation, or format errors so I can correct it as soon as possible. Feel free to share ideas on where you would like this story to go as I'm experiencing writers block. And on that note, enjoy.**

* * *

I can feel the time passing in minutes, hours, days maybe even weeks. Being trapped in the dark with only your conscious and a nagging creature can drive any man mad. If I ever get out I know I won't be the same. I will speak my mind, I will fight for what I believe in, and most importantly I will ensure nothing is left open ended. If time really is passing who is looking for me? _My mom? My friends? Do they even miss me?_ The idea of being forgotten drills into my head and eats away every little once of hope I have. _If I get out who will be there waiting for me?_

"Ahem."

 _And look who's finally up_.

"Don't think you're getting out of this alone." It says with a nagging tone. "If you get out then so do we."

"Don't push the fragile thing, it might break." Continues the second voice. "Wouldn't that be nice, no little girl to save the day."

I want to reply, my thoughts already getting ahead of me. Yet every time I open my mouth the dirt suffocates me even more. _How is this possible?_ I'm seven feet underground and I'm alive with no food or air. _"I'm a witch and go to a school of magic, why does this surprise me?_ Yet another reason why I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Simply because I have common sense.

"The little girl is getting ahead of herself. Should we put her out of her misery?" The first one says jokingly.

"Oh no, not yet." The second one adds. "Let her thoughts drive her mad, then when she's weak she'll beg for mercy."

 _When I'm weak?_ Those few words give me an idea, it's small but it may be more powerful than meets the eye. _If they want weakness then they shall have it. I'm going to name them._ They can call me girl all they want but I'm tired of having nothing to call them. _Zeke and Nessi._ simple spin off of weakness.

"Excuse me?" Nessi reply's.

"And who do you think you are?" Zeke says baffouled. "You don't get to name us like we are pets."

 _But that's exactly what I'm doing. Because you are mine to control and taunt._

"She thinks she's stronger than us." Nessi stated plainly.

"She is out of ideas. It won't be long now." Zeke added.

 _How does it know when we'll get out? Is it keeping me down here?_ No, it's trapped down here with me, otherwise is would've fled by now.

"Smart girl, now she's getting it." Zeke whispered.

"But you are wrong about one thing, you are keeping us down here." Nessi snarled. "It's all your fault. Once you are weak however, the spell will fail and we will finally destroy what you have fought so hard to protect."

"You will fall then the rest of your pathetic kind will close behind." Zeke said with a bellowing laughter.

"It won't be long now." They said in unison leaving me along in the darkness once again.

 _Lies, they want to blame you for this curse._ How is it a curse? I saved everyone from this maybe even Emila made it out. Her sweet round face brought tears back to my eyes, no twelve-year-old should ever have to go through that. _It is me._ The idea jolted me from my memory, why hadn't I thought of it? When I dream, new spells form in my thought like I'm simply unlocking them. I saw it before, how its cast, how it affects someone, and most importantly how to reverse it.

"Incarne sepho," dirk trickled down my throat, "amara tenah almo." The suffocation brought fear and trembling with it. "Esa nemi." Just when I thought I might die the ground above me lifted up into silhouetted forest and hovered in midair like it could all come crashing down any moment. "Teshian." The last word trickled from my trembling lips as I slouched against the new dirt wall that encased me. I was free once more but at what cost.

"Hello?" Came a voice from above me. "Do you need help?"

Stunned, I stared up at tall figure looming above me. Moonlight cast down through the opening in the canopy and highlighted a boy's sharp jawline and sparkling grey eyes.

"Yes." I croaked. "I think I fell down a rabbit hole." My vision was slowly blurring.

"Give me your hand." He strained to keep the curiosity out of his voice but it was still noticeable in his eyes.

My hand crept up while my legs gave away. Allowing me to fall into darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

_**And she's back. You get to see Headmaster Mcgonagall in these next few chapters which take place in 2017. From here on out its goes off canon from the cursed child playwright so pretend you've never read it or seen the play. Feed back is greatly appreciated on what you want to see and any errors I may have made, Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Lights, too many bright lights._ Light? Did I die? I attempted to throw my arms up in order to block out the burning white lights. To my astonishment I couldn't move a muscle. Not even my pinky finger would budge. Every ounce of energy I have left was spent trying to move, my toes, head, hands even eyes, anything. A bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"She's up." Came a sweet almost melodic voice.

"Let's find out who she is first." This voice to was also feminine but it was far sterner and had an unpleasant undertone. _Someone of power? A professor perhaps?_ "Lift the enchantment."

Feeling came back to me, followed by the movement of my hands. _My wand!_

"Slow down, we just need to know a few things before you get up." My eyes followed the voice to a tall lady with a tight bun on the back of her head. Her arms were crossed in front and she was peering over her spectacles down at me. "What is your name and where are you from?"

 _Nothing..._ My name, what is my name? "Nadia Clemet-Black." The words felt easy and natural but the held no meaning, no understanding of who I am. _Is that my name?_

"My dear, I think you are mistaken. Now I'll ask again, what is your name?" The forcefulness of her voice cut through whatever memory barrier that I had up.

"Yes, Clemet, is that of my muggle birth parents who abandoned me when I was seven once I showed signs of magic. Black, refers to my adopted pure-blood parents, Sirius and Elenore. Send them an owl to prove it." My voice cracking as the realization of my where I've been for the past how long came tumbling back. "I'm sure they must be worried sick. In the meantime, could you send for my friend Lydia. She's a sixth year Ravenclaw." The thought of seeing my family and friends again brings great joy but also the burden what I will say to them.

"Send an owl to the ministry of magic and request all information on Nadia Black." The other lady who is far larger, strides out the doors of what I recall as the hospital wing. "Nadia," My eyes shoot back to the tall old lady standing by my bed. "Could you tell me what happened before Mr. Lavie found you in the forest? Try not to spare any details."

So, recounted everything that lead up to the pit and everything I could remember from within the pit. Once I finished telling my story the old lady looked up to me with sad eyes. dread grew within me as she tried to find the words for what she wanted to say.

"My dear, you disappeared 125 years ago. You left no trace but your parents and friends never gave up hope that you would soon return." Her calmness to the whole situation brought years of hidden anger boiling up. Nothing she could say would help with my greatest fear unfolding before me. "I'll give you time to process this. When you're ready you can find me outside."

As soon as the door closed behind her I began the frantic search to find my wand. All though it was a long shot, I came to the conclusion that it must still be hidden in the forbidden forest. Of course, I only accepted this after I tore apart the place. It was now unrecognizable under all the blankets and over turned beds. With the forest's enchantments the only way I would find my wand again is by going back there.

"Alright," the words came out as a sigh of acceptance. "No wand, no family, just Hogwarts. At least I have something." Each breath I took gave me familiarity and purpose. _I'm going to be alright._

* * *

 ** _Heads up to not expect another chapter for a few days. These last three were made while I was on a trip and had plenty of spare time._**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Ally

**I'm back. In payment for waiting a few day, I know how hard it is, enjoy this super long chapter that I wrote at 12 in the morning.**

* * *

The door creaked as I pushed it aside and my footsteps echoed throughout the stone chamber

"I need a few things from Gringotts Bank." My eyes drifted across her old features. By the looks of it, she might have raised a pack of wolves or a few boys not too long ago. "I have an account there that no one can touch."

"Well my dear," Her voice tender and warm. "I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves yet. I'm the headmaster McGonagall." Her hand out stretched in front of me.

"Black, Nadia Clemet-Black. Just a quick question," anxiety coursed through me. "I may have mentioned that I'm originally a muggle born and um, just how exactly are they seen in this society?" My hands fiddling away under my dusty cape.

"Oh, not to worry," She continued as she started down the hall. "You will find that there is little prejudice against you here. The Slytherin's may still be with the old ways but that's simply because they are still taught that way by their parents."

Relife flooded me as I ran after the new headmaster

XXXXX

After a quick catch up on what's new around Hogwarts we had soon arrived in Hogsmeade which was buried in snow. We then apparated to Diagon Alley and were standing in front of Gringotts Bank before I truly realized that maybe there would be nothing here for me.

"Maybe I should see if I can find my old home. Maybe someone lives there and will let me look around for old times' sake." My head dropped in disappointment.

"Well we're already here so why not try. Do you have a key?" Her eyes glared at me from atop the marble steps.

"I guess." Wondering if it was a trick question. "I mean, there's a reason nobody can access my vault."

She lead the way up the steps to a goblin at the far end of the large room. His beading eyes paid no attention to me as he rushed through the papers in front of him.

"Ahem." McGonagall's voice strict and concise. "There is someone that would like to open their vault."

"Name and vault." The goblin said, still paying no attention to us in front of him.

"Nadia Clemet-Black, vault 17 please." I said trying to force confidence into my voice.

The goblins brows shot up and his dark piercing eyes barred their way through whatever confidence I had gathered. "I believe you are mistaken, did I hear Nadia?" Without looking away he perched over the side of his desk and stared down at me, making me want to shrivel away.

"Yes, you heard me right, Nadia Clemet-Black." My voice on the edge of cracking. "Do I have to repeat myself? Because then you're just wasting my time and I don't have a lot." Anger boiling up inside of me as I think about the fact that this may be all that's left of me and who I was.

"Key." It came out as a sneer from behind his barred teeth.

I pulled out my wand and silently cast my patronus in the shape of a small dragon that I willed to dance up and down the length of my wand. The goblin, looking taken aback, then considered this for a moment. Just when I thought he may refuse, he popped down from his desk and lead us through a set of doors to the vaults. Although she said nothing, McGonagall seemed almost intrigued by my little dragon and the show it put on.

"Keep your hands inside the cart at all times." The goblin joked while hopping into the cart that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

We zipped along the tracks and through a waterfall till we reached the large metal door that held all my secrets, belongings, and even what's left of my family and all the memories of them. I hesitated for a bit then decided it's worth knowing how much my family left behind for someone that fell off the face of the earth with no trace. I forced back my tears and held my palm against the cool metal. Wheels turned and there was a series of clicks before the door gave away to reveal a vault, my vault, stuffed to the roof with old furniture, pictures, trunks with clothes spilling out, and gold. Piles and piles of gold surrounded everything that was left behind for me. One thing stood out, a small, polished oak table with a moving picture of the family tree up until the date, December 17, 2017. Today's date.

"Who? What? How?" The words tumbling out before I can get my thoughts together.

My ideas lost by the way that McGonagall was looking at one of the portraits. A man with wild black hair and glasses too big for his face stood staring back. I could've sworn a tear slipped from the old lady's face before she looked to me with a puzzling glance.

"My dear, it appears you're related to some very important people." Her eye glimmered as she continued. "Do you remember what I was saying about the dark lord and the boy who lived?"

I nodded in response.

"Your sister must have gone on to start a family and well, somewhere down the line your family merged with the Potter's."

The names seemed meaning less, but I smiled happily as it seemed to mean a lot to her. The mention of my sister brought painful memories to mind. I may not have shown that I needed her but now I will never get that chance to make it up to her.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to load up a trunk of things I may need for the next little while." With that, I started to cast a series of enchantments on a nearby trunk so that it would be able to hold everything I needed. Once I swept through the vault a few times I decided that I had all I needed.

"You might want to save room for the books that you will study at Hogwarts." Came McGonagall from behind the little table now standing alone by the wall with the picture still on top of it.

The thought never occurred to me that I would be able to re-attend Hogwarts. "I can go back?" Each word carful, as to not ruin my chances and make McGonagall want to change her mind.

"Why of course." Laughter filled her now melodious voice. "It doesn't seem like you have anywhere else to go and besides, you haven't finished your education."

I considered telling her the truth but thought about how she may have a point with not having anywhere to go. "If you insist."

XXXXX

Shopping was quick work since all the other students where back at Hogwarts and not overcrowding the street. I ended up with a few stacks of books to help catch me up on the changed curriculum, a new set of potion ingredients, new robes, and a super small striped owl which I named after my sister Elouise, Louie for short.

"Are you ready?" Stated McGonagall.

It seemed like a simple question but was I ready? Sure, I had everything for school but what about school itself? The people? The questions? "All set." Whatever I had to face would be better than sitting round on my arse all day mourning the person I used to be. I need to start over and this may be my only chance. _Time to start over, once and for all._


	5. Chapter 5: Evans

_**Look who's trying t fit in. That bit about losing her wand and mysteriously having one is explained here. We also get to meet Evans again who was the one to find her. Please help me correct any mistakes so I don't confuse you anymore than I need to.**_

* * *

 _Hogwarts isn't what I remember._ What are these robes? And these new potions, who invented such useless things? And what in the name did this so-called 'Harry potter' do to my school. It was smashed to ruble only a few years ago. _To many questions_ I'm going to have to change a few things around here.

"Have you given any thought as to how you would like to be reinstated back into Hogwarts?" Said McGonagall from behind her desk.

Above her, all the paintings glared down at me. One of which I didn't recognize. The one that caught my eye was that of Maria Mandu. The headmaster when I attended apparently over 100 years ago.

"Well?" McGonagall said with an eyebrow raised, "do you at least have a wand?"

I pulled out my old hawthorn wand and placed it in front of her. "This isn't my wand. Well not my new one. I've had this since I was eleven." _The forest._ "My other one, it may still be in the forest." I whispered under my breath.

"You have two wands?" She stared at me blankly. "Well it isn't my business to ask. I can send a professor out to find it."

"No, it's fine." I said abruptly. _No one else should get hurt under my watch._ "As for introducing me, I would prefer to just join a few classes unnoticed. At most, maybe just an announcement in the great hall would be enough to let people know I go here again." I clasped my hands and started planning out a way to get my wand back, this little one could explode at any given moment.

"Well given the classes that you've requested, I'm afraid you won't be eligible to attend some of them. They're just too far above magical capacity." Without waiting for a response, she got up and grabbed the mail from an owl that just flew in. She opened it and eyed it suspiciously then added her signature and sent it back. "It appears you've already be eligible to write the N.E.W.T.'s and you didn't?" Her expression unhindered.

 _Lie?_ "I was only in my fifth year and I couldn't leave my friends." I pleaded.

"Fifth year?" She looked displeased which made me feel worse than I already do. "I've never met anyone who has completed all necessary classes to write their N.E.W.T.'s early let alone after their fifth year. I will ask only once, are you lying?" Her lips thinned as she awaited my answer.

"No, doesn't it say what year I'm in on that paper?" I stood up, sending the chair I was previously in across the room. "If you don't believe me just ask Maria." I said pointing up to where the headmasters picture is hung." When no answer came, I sent all the paintings tumbling to the floor. My anger willing the stack of papers on the desk to hurl around us in a frenzy. _STOP_ I felt powerless yet powerful, do I want to stop? Half the portraits were now empty while the other half were screaming at the top of their lungs. _This isn't you. STOP._ Everything stopped like time had frozen. Slowly it all started to drift back to where it had once been.

"I, I'm so sorry, can you just give me a minute." Without stopping I ran down the stairs and bolted out of the castle heading towards the forest. The only place that felt familiar in this twisted new world. Just as I was nearing the edge someone cast an invisible wall charm and I was sent flying backwards into the cold snow.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that I couldn't get your attention."

I looked up to see a tall boy with startling gray eyes approach me.

"Sorry, I'm Evans, and you are?" He said as he helped me to my feet. "I didn't get the chance to ask you when I found you in the forest."

"Uh," It clicked, that's where I've seen him from, "I mean Nadia, my name is Nadia." A smile crept up my face. "What were you doing in the forest in the first place?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, I just had a feeling." He scratched at his head "What were you doing out there? Come to think of it, I've never seen you around."

"Well I saw an angel and I ran after it into one of the most dangerous places here to find it, then I fell into a hole and I died."

"Really?" His eyes were wild with excitement.

"God no. I wouldn't be here if I was." I crossed my arms and let out a snicker.

"Oh, true. Then what really happened?" His voice dropping an octave.

"Fine," I let out a sigh. "I was lead into the forest and this pile of floating sand tried to kill be but I entrapped us both in the ground for over 100 years ago. You found me after I lifted the curse."

"Ha-ha, very funny but I'm not falling for that one again." His tone humors but slightly concerned.

"Well if you don't believe me that's your loss. Emilia dragged me..." I froze, stared at Evans then retraced my steps back to the castle picking up speed as I went. Evans was hot on my tail yelling back to me but I couldn't make out any words. _Is she ok? Did she make it?_ SoonI reached the statue that lead to the headmasters' private office. I came to a halt and thought of the password I had dreamt about. Just as I was about to say it, the stair case revealed itself and McGonagall came strolling down.

"Miss Nadia I was just coming to find you." She noticed me trying to catch my breath. "Are you alright?"

"Emilia, ok?" My words came out in a jumble. I took a deep breath. "December 17 1892, Emilia Potwell was with me. Did she make it out?"

"Wait you weren't joking?" Evans hastily added.

"She was fine." McGonagall held up a sealed note. "A student saw you two run into the forest and alerted a teacher. They found her lying unconscious but you were nowhere to be found. They questioned her but she couldn't recall anything of that morning."

I opened the letter and read it.

 _I'm sorry, it said it needed help._

 _Isn't that what you do? Help?_

 _I thought I was doing good._

 _I was mistaken, forgive me._

 _Everyone either misses you,_

 _Is looking for you,_

 _Or just believes that you will_

 _Come back when you're ready._

 _I just know you're gone,_

 _Maybe forever,_

 _Hopefully not._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I'm going to do all I can_

 _To fill your shoes._

 _Till then, look in our common room._

 _-Emilia_

My heart was broken. All those years gone and look what I did to everybody. They believed in me and I let them down. _At least no one got hurt._ I may have left everyone but there was nothing left for me then, what about now? _Time to let go and move on. I can't help them anymore but I can help myself._


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**It's about to get interesting. Not sure where I want to go with wandless magic but definitely expect more of it in later chapters. Also, from now on Nadia wont be reliant on McGonagall so we wont she her too much anymore. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Dinner wasn't for a couple more hours, just enough time to catch up on everything I missed, muggle and magical. I don't know a lot but this would take a lot longer if I didn't have magic. I set off towards the library wondering if I should risk looking for my wand in the forest.

"Wait," Came Evans voice from down the corridor behind me. "You never answered my question, you just sorta walked away."

"I know." I said not looking to where he matched my pace. "To be honest it wasn't a question, more of statement you said aloud to help make sense of the whole situation." Now I turned to face him. "Believe me, I still have no idea what's going on, but if you don't mind it would be a huge help if you stopped distracting me. As you can see I'm in a little bit of a rush since dinner starts in less than three hours and I would like to not look a moron in front of everyone."

"Gee, my bad." He spoke softly in an attempt to not press his luck. "Well if you ever need, I guess I'll just be back at the Gryffindor common room. I'm not too hard to spot and everyone knows my name, just ask around."

"How heroic," Laughter filled hallway. "But I'm not some damsel in distress. The only weak part about me is this little twig, it could blow up at the smallest spell."

"Twig? Do you mean your wand?" He sctratched his head, "I may not be the smartest student here but I know for a fact that wands don't just blow up from doing spells correctly."

"Clearly." I said flatly

"Excuse me?" He stuck out a hand to stop me. "What does that mean?"

"If I must explain myself then it further proves my point of you not being all that bright."

He shot me a look of pure horror and betrayal.

"Wand lore states," I continued, "That a wands true purpose is to not amplify magic but to channel it to a singular point, which makes controlling it far easier. However, if the magical core is too powerful to be cast through such a small opening it may backfire and wreak havoc upon the wand handler." I pushed aside his hand and made my way up to the library.

XXXXX

 _What in Merlin's name is a cell phone?_ Time was running out and I had only gotten halfway through the stack of books on everything important that's happened in the past 100 years. From a table nearby a Slytherin girl kept sneaking glances towards me, soon she stood up and strode over.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I've never seen you around here before. Not that it's important or anything but if you need help finding something I know this library inside out."

She paused for a moment waiting for me to answer, but when no reply came she set back to the table behind her. The other people sitting there were whispering something but stopped short once she was within ear shot. _Wouldn't they just love to know who I am, they'll find out soon._ I'm sure that word has spread about me after I first met Evans. _He just can't keep his mouth shut._ Sometimes it's the Gryffindor's you have to watch out for. They're the ones who act so powerful since their house is based on bravery. Being brave is only half of the picture, it's why you need to be brave that makes the person. I went back to my reading without giving it another thought.

XXXXX

I received no more trouble till I closed the last book.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you aren't from here so let me say this once, this school is mine and I will only let you stay here if you give me a little something in return." The demand came from a burly Slytherin boy looking to be in his seventh year. He had a buzz cut that showed off a nasty scar stretching from behind his ear to his shoulder blade. "I have a few ideas in mind, just say the word and we can make it quick." His right hand jerked and a wand slid into place.

"How about," I said standing from my chair. "You give me some time to decide. This is a lot to process." My hands rested gently on the wooden study table in front of me.

"You're pretty, so I'll give you the next five minutes. Choose wrong and you won't remain that way for much longer." His smirk revealed rotting teeth and foul breath.

I took a step back and held my hands up to my face. "Well if I hadn't made up my mind already, your bad breath would've cut it. Honestly, I think it's killing my brain cells, just stand back about a yard please."

"Funny, not what I was hoping for, but it's an answer." His deformed smile faded and his arm tensed, giving me time to prepare for what spells he was about to fire.

I threw my wand up and the book I had just closed flew into his face causing an ear-splitting crunch. Blood poured from his nose and pooled around his feet. We were the only two people in the library but I knew it would remain this way for much longer. I took my opening and ran past him in an attempt to get away. _Without my good wand I can't do much, let alone protect myself._ His hand flung to my new robes and yanked me backwards, I lost my balance and crashed into another desk.

"It didn't have to come to this." He choked on the blood that slipped into his gaping mouth.

I sent a simple, silent expelliarmus curse towards him, but just as I'd feared, the wand grew too hot to hold and burst into flames once I let go.

"No wand to help you now." He sneered

He reached for me again but this time I ducked and slid under the desk. Slowly I crawled along the length of desks and emerged on the other side facing the boy with his wand pointed directly at me. _Time._ I needed to distract him. _Everyone's at dinner._ I don't need them, I just need long enough to think of a plan. Slowly I stood with my hands out in front of me.

"Pretty, but lucky for me, not smart." He tapped the side of his head. "If you're so stupid how did you get here?"

This literally couldn't be more perfect. _Keep him talking._

"I've always been here, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to say something." _Now he's intrigued._

An idea popped into my head.

"Didn't you see me at the choosing ceremony?" I slid a stand of my short brown behind my ear

"Now that you mention it, you do look a little familiar." His hand relaxed a little.

"I was so small you might have just missed me when I was eating and studying." My head tipped a little and I fluttered my lashes. _Too much, if he doesn't go for this I will gladly welcome death_

"There's no way I would've missed someone like you." His hand started to fall back to his side.

"Someone like me?" My voice raising an octave. _I'm going to puke._

"Don't lie to yourself." His hand flew back up.

I flinched and his wand fell to the floor, he took a step closer almost filling the distance.

"Someone so into me." His hands took mine.

That was all it took for me to lose control. He shot backwards and broke through one bookcase before hitting the second one and crumpling into a heap in front of it. _How about that wand now?_

XXXXX

My breathing was ragged and I was still shaking by the time I reached the edge of the forest. I stood there for a moment thinking of everything that could go wrong. _Don't think just do._ And with that I started my search.

* * *

 **Also what do you think of Evans? He's going to be around for a while yet, but I don't know about Evans+Nadia. Lets hope things get better for Nadia friend wise next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest

**Ok, so now it's going off canon from the Cursed Child and you're going to get a glimpse of daily life at Hogwarts while strange stuff is constantly happening. I'm going to be introducing new characters next chapter then its going to get interesting.**

* * *

Each step I took lead me deeper into the dark forest. I followed my natural instinct and the ever-growing void of emptiness. It was as though someone was leading me away from the castle to my bitter end. It took everything I had not to give up and run back to safety. _Was that what it is? Safety?_ I've never really considered it, I've done so many things wrong yet they still welcome me back in their own ways. Why did I want to go back in the first place? I have no more friends, family, not even any teachers. I should've just left and never looked back, yet I stayed, why? _To make things go back to how they were?_ Can't be that, I wanted to change a long time ago but never could. _To fit in?_ No, everyone I've met, I've tried to push away so I don't get hurt again. _To understand?_ Understand? Understand what? My magic?

*Snap*

I tried to see what caused the noise but it was no use, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. _Wait._ If I couldn't see my hand how was I supposed to see anything else around me? How haven't I run into a tree of snapped a branch myself?

*Lumos*

A blazing light filled my vision. I tried to blink back the tears and regain my vision but before I could do so, a strange hissing sound formed around me.

"Nadia?" It was someone screaming but I could barely hear the over the thundering wind.

I tried to follow their voice, anything, but it was all gray. It was like I was in a sandstorm, I couldn't see, hear, or even breath. I refused to die, not like this, I was hoping for a dramatic exit especially since my last disappearance. I used every bit of will I had left to push away the thing surrounding me. It practically drained me, I've never felt so spent.

"Oh my god Nadia, are you ok?"

Of course, Evans.

"Fine, just give me space." I panted.

"I followed my gut and used a night vision charm to follow you, where-ever you were going. It was so weird, the way you hovered above the ground and practically floated here. I don't know what to think anymore, I mean, I thought you were fine then this shadow just kinda swallowed you." With my vision finally back, I noticed he was covered head to toe in scratches. "I'm so sorry I just got scared and didn't know what else to do."

He was talking so fast I could hardly keep up. "Wait, this is where it showed up?" I quickly hopped to feet.

"It? The shadow? Uh, ya around here." His breathing still quickened. "Why?"

By the time he finished his sentence I was already searching the ground in attempt to find my wand.

"What are you looking for?" He jumped down beside me and started feeling around in the frozen leaves.

"My wand."

"You mean the burnt twig in the library?" He chucked

"You know about that?" I sat back on my legs and stared up through the slits in the leaves.

"I'm pretty sure the whole school knows by now." He too stopped looking and sat against a tree. "What even happened? You almost killed him. If Dina hadn't found him he would've... Just, oh I don't even know. I don't even want to think about it. The worst part, is that everyone knows what he's like, yet they're making you out to be the bad guy."

I knew he was staring at me, but I didn't look away from the few stars overhead.

"What happened? Are you sure you're ok?" He tried again.

I hid my face in my hands, "I don't even know what happened. One second I'm reading and the next... It felt like I was fighting for my life only he had a wand and I had my wits. At that point, even a jar of ink would've been more helpful." I started to laugh, quietly at first but it grew and I couldn't stop myself. _What have I become?_ I was laughing so hard that I fell back and landed on something hard. Immediately I stopped laughing and rolled around so I could get a better view of what it was. The sparkling silver leaves in-beaded into the wand caught my eye. _Is it really my wand?_ It felt heavy in my hands but I still wasn't sure since it was so dark. _Lumos_ My wand lit up with a brilliant light so powerful I'm sure anyone back at Hogwarts would be able to see it.

"Jeez, what is that thing?" Evans had managed to sneak up behind me but his arms were draped over his face to filter out the light.

"Sorry I was just a bit excited." I dimmed the light back to a normal range and stood up, brushing off all the twigs and leaves.

"A bit?" He followed in suit, "I don't know about you, but this place is creepy as hell. Let's go while we still can."

XXXXX

Being the mature adult I was, I raced him back to the castle grounds. _Obviously winning._

"That reminds me, what happened at dinner?" I said in-between breaths.

"Oh, McGonagall made this huge speech about you and when you didn't show up Dina did. She looked pleased when she told everyone what had happened to Marcus, that Slytherin kid you beat the crap out of." He said with a huge grim on his face.

"I would be surprised if I didn't get expelled for that." Sadness creeping into my voice.

"Oh please, you only get suspended if you kill someone and even during the war that didn't happen." He noticed the fear building in me. "You're going to be fine, trust me."

"Trust you?" I joked. "The kid who Blindly followed me into the forest of death and somehow made it out alive. A true Gryffindor if you ask me." I put my knotted shoulder length hair into tight knot and went on my way to the Ravenclaw tower before I changed my mind about staying here.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

**Here's a short chapter since I've been very busy with school and my play. This chapter mainly consists of the new characters you'll be seeing a lot of from now on. School's gong to start up next chapter or the one after that but don't expect it any time soon. Please leave feedback, this story is for you just as much as it is for me, therefore you should have a say in where it goes. With that in mind, enjoy.**

* * *

Getting into the tower was the easy part, getting past everyone was where it got difficult. They weren't just physically in the way, each stare slowed me down.

"Are you her? Nadia?" Said one.

"You almost killed him." Snarled another.

Most of them stood back, it was them who scared me the most, silently judging me. I could only image what most of them were thinking. Once I reached my dormitories I fell into a deep, haunted sleep, plagued by many nightmares.

XXXXX

I spent the next day researching and learning all I could before I started attending classes again. Things were ok for the first bit of my day, since I spent all my time alone in the kitchens where nobody would think to look. At least, I thought nobody would be down here. A couple of boys caught me off guard when they were sneaking out food. One was a short, blond haired Hufflepuff and the other was a scrawny Gryffindor with deep brown hair that stretched past his shoulders.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Came the Gryffindor.

"You do look familiar." Followed the other.

"Were you in the library the other day after classes?" The first one went on. "Wait you don't even know who we are. My name's Jared and this is my friend Samuel, Sammy for short."

"THAT'S WHO YOU ARE." Sammy blurted out. "Indoor voice, I know, but IT'S NADIA FREAKING BLACK."

"Wait," Jared chocked on the licorice he was stuffing his face with. "Are you joking? No freaking way." He looked me up and down before giving a slight nod to Sammy.

Before I knew what to say, Sammy had hold of my wrist and was dragging me down a hallway towards the Hufflepuff common room. He threw open the door and lead me in front of an empty painting. Below it was a metal plate that said. _Miss Nadia Clemet-Black. In honor of being our most loyal friend till the end._ I stood there with my jaw to the floor trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"My name? Me? What?" I stuttered.

"It was a gift from some girl called Emilia who wanted to make sure there was always someone to talk to. You've just sorta been hanging here ever since." Sammy nudged Jared. "That's why I thought I've seen her around before."

Then I was facing myself. _Now I understand why nobody gets their paintings done while they're still alive._ It was like looking in a mirror only you were somehow prettier and super outdated. I looked to be wearing a huge, satin blue dress with my hair in a pile of curls on top of my head.

"I'm out." I turned on my heels and strode out the door. _Too much, too soon_

XXXXX

Jared and Sammy found me again in the kitchens, this time with the tall Slytherin girl from before in tow.

"Dina, Nadia. Nadia, Dina." Jared said, pointing between me and the new girl.

She had her long, sleek black hair tided into a tight ponytail at the top of her head. Her green eyes rivaled the color of her Slytherin badge and were hidden behind a large pair of gold rimmed glasses.

"I'm Dina." Her slender hand outstretched. "The person who found your so called, mistake, in the library." Her voice sounded like a challenge.

"Oh please, the only 'mistake' here, is you." I rolled my eyes so far back that I may have seen my brain.

"Quite a big mouth you got there." She tried again.

"At least it's not as big as your ego." Honestly, why won't she just give up.

"I like her." A huge smile appeared on her face. "What are you guys thinking?"

They started to whisper and I stopped paying attention. After an intense argument they all turned to face me.

Jared opened his mouth to speak but Dina cut him off "You seem like a defensive person who doesn't fit in." _Forward much?_ "In any case, you seem like a nice addition to our little gang of misfits. What do you say?"

"No?" I picked up my bag and slung it around my shoulder. "I don't actually get a say, do I?"

"Nope." Dina looped her arm though my and we set off.


	9. Chapter 9: Journal

**So I skipped school and wrote this long chapter over a six hour period to make up for the shorter one I posted yesterday. I don't have a lot of information on what the Ravenclaw dorms look like so I'm basing it off the Gryffindor one. Besides getting ready for school in this chapter you will also learn a lot more on the underground market and everything you can buy at it as well as the social rankings\cliques. (I will go more in depth in the next chapter though)**

* * *

The more I talked to this group of misfits, the more I learned about technology. There's always black-market around Hogwarts, you just have to know where to look. So, when I heard about cellphones, I knew I needed one. It can do so much, like take photographs, hold a bunch of games and even help find things. Problem is, how do I get access to the black-market.

"Hey," I stood up, hoping to get someone's attention. "Do you know if that kid I beat up was sent home?"

"Why you asking?" Dina crossed her arms. "You wanna finish the job?"

"Maybe. But I was thinking, this school has an underground store that will sell you anything for the right amount." They all nodded their heads in unison. "Anyways, that kid had one foul breath, nothing magic can make quite like the muggles. He must have gotten cigarettes from somewhere. All I need is for him to tell me where."

They all considered this for a moment before Dina spoke up. "They aren't gonna let you anywhere near him with how badly his wounds are. Me on the other hand, that's a different story."

"What's the catch?" I said flatly.

"Pens, they would save us so much time and ink." Sammy and Jared nodded along.

"Pens? What are they?" I tried to think about the book I read on common inventions that shaped society. "Wait, aren't they like a hybrid between quills and ink?"

"Precisely." Sammy added.

"Far cheaper too." Jared said in between bites of his sandwich.

"Fine I will buy you all a set of pens, anything else?" I pulled out a piece of parchment and made some notes.

"Oh, you don't need to buy them for-" Dina rammed her elbow into Sammy's stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"No, I think that about covers it." She turned to face Sammy. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ya, sure. Whatever she says." He mumbled, still clutching his side.

I folded the parchment and handed it to Dina. "Say this and you'll have no problem getting the information. And in case things don't go to plan, the spell at the bottom will do nicely. We can meet again after dinner." Once she took it from me, I set off towards my dorm so I could finish unpacking.

XXXXX

I'm not really the type of person to waste away their day in their dormitories, but my other options didn't sound too good. I took out all my books and placed them on the shelf next to my bed. Then I moved on to packing a bag for classes. Finally, I gave up and decided on laying down. The room was drab, blue wallpaper, blue fitted bed with blue drapes, blue curtains over the tall windows, and a large blue rug in the middle of the room. I can only assume everyone's things were neatly packed into their trunks or in the cabinet next to their beds. Looking up from my bed, someone had enchanted the ceiling to appear as though you were looking at a starry night. I got up and summoned a bunch of small lights to flicker around my bed and its hangings. Then, I framed the photo of my family tree and hung it up. Once I had decided it was hung evenly I threw on a small bag and set off to find Evans. A few people scoffed at when I asked where I could find him. Eventually someone mentioned the common room and I took off in a sprint.

XXXXX

There was nobody in sight when I arrived so I stuck up a conversation with a few paintings utill someone opened the secret door. Time was ticking away and I didn't want to waste any more than I needed to, I confronted the fat lady and we immediately picked up from where we left off.

"Oh, it's you. I guess the rumors are true then. What can I say, you're always the center of attention." She mumbled.

"Charming as always, nice to see you too. You haven't aged a day." I said with a polite smile.

"I can't say the same for you. The forest clearly didn't do you any good." She looked me up and down with her lips pursed.

"Listen I don't want any trouble..."

"Well isn't that a funny thing to say." She snickered. "You should've thought of that before you broke in the last time you were here. I'm still traumatized" She held her hands over her heart in a dramatic gesture.

"I wouldn't have needed to break in if it wasn't for you not letting me in." I crossed my arms and didn't break eye contact. "How about we just leave the past in the past where it belongs."

"Too late dear, you tried to harm one of my students and that is too far."

"Riddle me this."

"Oh, not another one of your little Ravenclaw tricks."

"What has two eyes but cannot see, has two legs but cannot run and goes by many names yet still their stunned."

"For goodness sakes, why would I know the answer. Besides, there probably isn't an answer."

"The answer is a coward, like yourself." She looked like she was about to scream. "A student stole my stuff and you didn't just stand idlily by, you helped hide them."

"It was a journal, so what if someone reads about your little crushes."

"You knew it was so much more than that."

"Well you got it back, didn't you?"

"I'm not here for that, well not in that way. I need a friends' help and I heard he's in there."

"Fine." Her look smug. "Who?"

"Evans." I said briskly

The fat lady erupted into a fit of laughter. Rocking around on her little stool. "You? Evans?" She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. "There's no way a boy like that would ever talk to you."

Out of everything she's ever said to me, this was by far the most hurtful. I gave her a disbelieving look and continued. " For the love of merlin would you just tell him I'm out here."

"Sure, but I make no promise that he will even acknowledge who you are." She disappeared from her paining and a moment later, returned with a sour look.

Her paining swung to the side and Evans emerged soon after. "I was hoping you'd drop by."

"I'll be quick, I need your help to find something in the room of requirement. A journal."

"A journal you say. Am I in it?" He said with a smirk.

"Funny, but no. I wrote it long before your great grandparents were even an idea."

"Well if I'm not in it, who is?" He threw on a gray sweater.

"Not a who, more of a what. It's every spell that has currently been discovered plus a hundred of my own. Along with any reversal spells."

"You joking?" His tone serious.

"I wish I was. If that book ever fell into the wrong hands, let's just say death is an easy way out." I moved a painting aside to reveal a somewhat large, hidden passage way. "Ladies first."

Evans stood hesitantly for a moment than lit his wand and entered first.

I waited until the painting had fully closed behind us before asking the one question that sat in the back of my mind. "Why do you still talk to me? I keep pushing you away and yet you still come back?"

He stopped and turned around to face me, His wand highlighted his wavy, dirty blond hair and reflected off his ice gray eyes. He looked at me briefly then continued down the corridor.

"What?" I stated in disbelief.

"Nothing." I couldn't see the front of his face but I knew he was smiling.

"Well it's obviously something."

"No, no. It's nothing important." His smugness was driving me mad.

"For Merlin's sake, now you have to tell me." I ran ahead and stopped him from going any further.

"Do you really want to know?"

I considered this. "Actually, no. Not really." Without looking back, I bolted for the end of the passage.

Evans was gaining ground but not quick enough. I rounded a corner and shot out the opening on the other side. Summoning a cushioning charm seconds before hitting the cold stone floor. He wasn't fast enough, but at least he was graceful. He hit the ground with his feet then did a shoulder roll to absorb most of the impact. I stifled a laugh.

"Five points to Gryffindor." I cheered.

There was a small tapping sound overhead, when I looked up 5 rubies fell into the glass case.

"Your timing couldn't have been better." Evans joked. "Try it again."

"Fifty points to Ravenclaw for being amazing." When I looked back, a pile of sapphires fell into place, putting Ravenclaw in first.

"So, it's not a coincidence?" He scratched his head.

There were footsteps coming from around a corner which sounded frantic.

"I don't want to stay and find out." I grabbed Evans wrist and dragged him to the room of requirement.

"There's nothing here. If you're looking for a journal I would ask the teachers." Evans stated.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now help me open the room of requirement." I started to walk around, thinking about the storage room.

"Wait, that place still exists? I thought nobody could get into it after the war."

"Magic can't just disappear. Everyone knows that even vanished objects are everywhere. If people are having trouble getting in, it's not the rooms fault. It's their own."

While Evans was contemplating this, I had already made my third loop around and the large wooden doors stood before us. I ran up to it and pushed them open.

"What in Merlin's name happened here? Did a phoenix blow up? Why is everything burnt?" I started to wrack my thoughts for a backup plan.

"The war, this is where a horcrux was. Maybe there was a fight in here." He said in a pleading tone.

"It's fine, this is just going to take a lot longer." I made my way down the first row and scanned for any trace of my journal.

"Whatever fire they used, was one of magic. I don't think your journal would've survived it."

"Trust me, I spent days enchanting that thing. It can withstand anything thrown at it."

"Well in that case, I'll look over here." And he set off down another row.

I was still trying to think of a way to find it in case its buried under all the ash. No simple charms could find it, I made sure of that in case anyone tried to sneak it while I was away. I did my best to retrace my steps from the last time I was in here but it was no use, there were so many new things. Everything had the same grayish color and burnt texture, I couldn't decipher pile from pile. Getting out of here might be a problem. That's when it caught my eye, a tower of paper buried in a pile of ash.

"Over here." I yelled out.

I lifted it away from the leaning pile of burnt chairs and set it down in an opening. It was over nine feet tall, two feet wide and three feet long. _Thank Merlin I left it in its original state._ Evans rounded a corner as I shrunk it back down to its much smaller form and tucked it in my small bag.

"That was your journal? It was more like its own planet." He looked around then back at me. "Do you remember how to get out of here."

"Of course, who goes into a room larger than Hogwarts itself and not leave a trail of bread crumbs. Do you think I have a death wish?"

"Yes, defiantly yes, a million times over."

"Good luck finding your own way out then." I laughed

"You wouldn't dare."

"You do realize you can just apparate out of here, right?" I was just about to set off when he grabbed my hand.

"Very funny, now let's find our way out before Filch locks us in here."

Without thinking, I grabbed his sweater and apparated us to the astronomy tower. He looked at me in shock then attempted it himself. It was quite a show to watch, he even tried a couple of attempts with running starts.

"How did you do it? Aren't you just a sixth year?" He kept trying.

"What do you mean, haven't you taken the course yet? The minimum age is fifteen, right?"

"Uh, no. It's seventeen to get your license. And of course, I've taken the lessons, it's just how did you do it on school grounds." He leaned against a wall out of breath. "There's certain spells that prevent students from apparating while at Hogwarts."

"It doesn't apply to me. And what is this about me just being a sixth year?" I pulled out my wand.

"I was just joking," Evans blurted out. "Don't point that thing at me." He stood up straight, not looking away from my wand.

"You may be a year ahead of me but I'm far older and smarter." I threw my wand up and a shower of petals rained down over my head.

He mumbled something uncoherent.

"I challenge you to a duel."

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Aw, come on. People think I'm smart, I worked hard to get here. Can you at least make it look challenging?" He clasped his hands together in a silent plea.

"See you at lunch tomorrow by the room of requirement." I waved him good bye and apparated back to my dorm, where I remained in silence till Dinner.


End file.
